Love Found
by Lyndia
Summary: Story about the begining of the Kurama and Hiei relationship.This is my first attempt. Please give comment.


Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump weekly, Fuji Television, Studio Pierrot... etc. But not mine.  
This fic contains Homosexual relationship. Kurama and Hiei. Don't fire at me if you don't like  
them together. There is no truth in the stories. They are all imaginary characters. This is my  
first attempt on these thing. So please comment on the story. Whether you liked it or not.  
Enjoy.

Tittle : Love Found

Hiei was in makai, working under Mukuro, bringing ningen that had unknowingly trespassed into makai back. It had been a year since he last visited ningenkai. He had been recently disturbed by a certain image, or rather a memory of a certain silver youko and red haired bishounen. 'Why am I thinking so much of the stupid kitsune lately?' He thought to himself, he didn't know why but during his year in makai, he missed the youko, his teasing, his laughter, his smile,  
his eyes... well everything thing that the youko does. It had become a part of him during those times with the youko.  
Though he never admits it but he had grown accustomed to the youko's company. He had grown to accept the youko's friendship, the kindness given to him, the help. He had never trusted anyone, but somehow that youko had found a way to wormed into his heart and gained his trust and something else, something that he was not familiar with. There was no way Hiei could forget the youko, a strange feeling would hit him whenever he saw or thought of him, a nice and warm feeling,   
something he had never felt since he was born. Then there was a knock on the door distracting him from his thoughts and a small youkai walked in.

"Hiei - sama, Lady Mukuro sends for you." and with that, that small youkai gesture for the door waiting for Hiei. Hiei followed the youkai to the throne room, the youkai opened the door for Hiei and after he went in, closed the door behind him.

Mukuro looked up from her work and greeted Hiei. " You looked disturbed lately, why?"

Knowing Mukuro would not take silence as an answer, and there is no way Hiei is going to let Mukuro know about the confusing feelings he had for Kurama, Hiei simply told her that he missed Yukina, and he had not seen her for one year.

" Oh? Is that so?" Mukuro paused and looked down at Hiei. " Is that the only thing that is bothering you? Is that all? Someone else maybe? Someone other than your sister?" Hiei looked up and shrugged. " Well, you had been a great help to me this year and you deserve a little break. I am giving you a vacation, go to ningenkai and see you sister, tell her who you are. Go and see that someone else. Come back when you feel like coming or if I need you I will send for you."

" There is no someone else. I only care for Yukina."

"You know better than to lie to me Hiei. You do care for someone special other than Yukina. You just don't know it yet, or rather you have been avoiding it.I know you well through this year. You have been thinking of that someone. Now, go to ningenkai, find him and talk to him, sort out your feelings. I wish to hear good news when you return and if possible, bring him back with you. I would like to meet him, Okay?"

"Maybe " with that Hiei left the room. 'What does she know anyway? I do not even know it myself.' ' Now, go to ningenkai, find him and talk to him, sort out your feelings. I wish to hear good news when you return and if possible, bring him back with you. ' Her words rang in Hiei's mind.' What does she mean by these?' He wondered. He signed and left the castle making his way into the forest then he opened and portal and went to ningenkai.

At Genki's Temple

"Who is that girl Kurama?"

"Yeah, who? Never knew you had one. You sly fox. How long had you kept her anyway from our knowledge?" teased Yuusuke.

"What girl?" Kurama looked confused. "I never had any. " I only want Hiei.He added mentally to himself.

"You know, the blonde we saw you with earlier. Do not deny it Kurama.You don't have to be shy with us. We will only be happy for you.Just admit it."

Kurama thought for a while "Oh! If you guys meant Rita, she is not my girlfriend. She is my neighbor's niece. Kassan tried to bring us together, called us out for lunch and then she left us halfway though the meal leaving the two of us alone. So out of politeness,I sent her home. That is all. There is nothing between us. No chemistry."

"Honto?" Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara are still suspicious of it.

"Hai. I swear.She is not my type. Not as Shuuichi's, not as Kurama's."

"Kurama... you are not getting any younger you know. As Shuuichi do you not have anyone in mind? From ningenkai, makai or reikai? Botan? or maybe... Yukina?" Yuusuke grinned at the mention of Yukina and looked mischievously at Kurama.

"Hey! I heard that. Yukina is mine. You wouldn't take her away for me, would you Kurama?" Kuwabara looked at Kurama with pleading eyes. Both Kurama and Yuusuke grinned.

Kuwabara is always so anxious about Yukina.

"Iie, Kuwabara, I would never snatch Yukina from you. I don't like her in that sense. I treat her like a sister. It is her... never mind."

"Why aren't you completing your sentence?" Yuusuke leaned toward Kurama with a sly smile and whispered "It is her brother you like isn't it?" Kurama looked away from Yuusuke and blushed.His face matching the color of his hair. Yuusuke burst out into laughter.

"What is so funny? What did you say to Kurama?" Yuusuke ignored Kuwabara and continued laughing his head off.

"Kurama, I know that as a youko,you had always love challenges,but isn't this too hard a nut to crack? He is almost emotionless. That is going to be a tough chase."

Kurama signed " I know, but ever since I first saw him, I fell hopelessly in love with him. Even though at that time he had tried to kill me I still liked him. It was an alien feeling to me at that time. Gradually, I figured out that I loved him and when the second time he came to me I was determined to keep him. I don't want to give him up."

"I'm not asking you to give up. It just that... well it might take a long time."

"I know, I took a long time just to let him trust me, to treat me as a friend."

"In that case, Kurama, Don't give up. I'll help you. If he still does not return your feelings, I'll bash him up for you till he does."

"Arigato, Yuusuke. but I don't think that is wise. He might hate me if you did... and he might kill both of us for that."

"Yeah, you are right."

"What! Who are you guys talking about? How is it that Yuusuke know about this guy that Kurama like and not me?...Guy? Kurama... you are gay?" Both Kurama and Yuusuke both sweat dropped.

"It is perfectly normal for youkai of the same gender to fall in love and mate. For example majorities of the koorime race are lesbian, minority aren't, like my kassan."

Everyone turned and looked at the koorime girl who just walked in.

"Are you also... " Kuwabara wanted to ask, wanted to know, but he was unwilling to face the truth what if... then he would have no chance.He kept quiet and sat down onto the chair depressed.

Knowing what Kuwabara wanted to ask Yukina smiled and replied "Maybe I am. but I still have not been attracted to any girls that I have met. Maybe I like guys more than girls. Like my kassan, she liked my father." having said this she blushed and left the room to the guys.

"Hey, She said she likes guys more than girls. You still have chances don't give up yet. You are not one who gives up easily, just like you won't give up trying to outbeat me."

Yuusuke than turned to face Kurama. "And you too, do not lost faith, Hiei might just like you as much as you like him. He was always worried for you just as you are for him. Give him more time. He had never been truly loved before consider his childhood. He might need time to absorb these feelings, for him to understand and trust this feelings."

"Yeah. Maybe you are right." Kurama sat down thinking. Feeling very dejected. Yuusuke looked at his two-lovestruck team mates, shook his head and signed. "What is love?"

Hiei entered the temple and saw both Kurama and Kuwabara sitting at a corner,each looking depressed and Yuusuke looking at them signing and shaking his head. Hiei walked up to Yuusuke and spoke "What is wrong with Kurama and the idiot?" He pointed toward the two who was too deep in their depression that they failed to notice Hiei's arrival.

"Hiei! Shouldn't you be in makai, serving Mukuro? Where the hell are you doing here sneaking up on me?" Yuusuke was startled to see Hiei.

"Mukuro said I needed a break,so she sent me out on a vacation to see my sister."

"Since you are here, what do you plan to do? Roam about in ningenkai?"

"How about waking those two for a start? I don't know either, maybe just stay in the temple and keep that idiot away from my sister. Piss him off,that is entertainment for me."

"Good idea! You wake Kurama and I will wake Kuwabara."

"Fox! Snap out of it!" Hiei shook Kurama by the shoulder.

"Huh? Hiei? What? Why...?" Kurama looked at Hiei confused.'Hiei is in makai, this could not be him standing infront of me or am I dreaming?' Kurama pinched himself to be sure he was not dreaming about Hiei. "Ouch! I am not dreaming. Why are you here Hiei? Aren't you supposed to be in makai?"

"Tell you when that idiot wakes up. I don't want to repeat myself again."

"Kuwabara ! Wake up!" Yuusuke shook him hard screaming at him. Kuwabara looked at Yuusuke signed and went back into a trance.

"Oi! What's eating him?"

"Oh, It was nothing.Yukina just said that koorime are mostly homosexual so he thought he had no chances of being with Yukina. That's why he's so depressed."

"Then you?" pointing at Kurama.

"Me? Uh... nothing really, just some... er... schoolwork." Kurama said smilingly.

'Why is the fox so nervous? Why is Yuusuke grinning at me? What happened?' Hiei stared at Yuusuke and demanded "Speak Yuusuke. What did happened just?" Kurama looked at Yuusuke with pleading eyes,begging him not to tell Hiei.

"Well... Shiori wants Kurama to find a girlfriend but he was not interested in the girls introduced, we asked him who he liked and he...mmpphf..." Kurama grabbed Yuusuke by his mouth and shoot him a death glare. Hiei looked at Kurama and Yuusuke who was grinning like an idiot. At this moment, Botan flew in.

"Hey guys..." BANG!

"Baka ! Watch where you are flying!"

"Hiei? Aren't you in makai?"

"Mukuro sent me on vacation."

"Well, since all of you are here.I need not find you guys one by one. Koenma sent for you guys."

"Nani? We are all no longer tantei you know. Why should we?"

"But you guy are the only one to take him down.It seem that this youkai sent a challenge to you guys."

"Well... We are always ready to kick some butt aren't we, Hiei?"

"Hn. Hope this guy is really worth our trouble."

At Koenma's office.

"Glad to see you here so fast. Recently, this Youkai, Supposedly S-Class,issued a challenge to the Urameshi team. His main motive is to take you three down and claim makai for himself as you three are the heir to makai."

"That is stupid. We are not even ruling it yet. Even if he managed to kill us, which if highly impossible, Yomi still has Shura to take over me and Mukuro and Raizen can pick a new heir. It's not even ours yet."

"Yeah, but since he challenged us, no point avoiding. Let's go and kick his ass for daring to challenge us. Where is he Koenma?"

"He is somewhere in ningenkai, His name is Koji an S-class,known to be ruthless and crafty in killing. Otherwise, nothing else is known about him. Go and stop him guys before he destroy ningenkai to find you." Nodding they left to find Koji.

"Where do you think that Koji is?"

"There !" Hiei pointed towards the forest infront of them with his jagan opened. And they ran towards the direction pointed by Hiei. They reached the middle of the clearing and saw him.

"Koji, I presume." Kurama asked.

"Reikai tantei, heir to makai. I will first eliminate you then the old bags and the whole makai will be mine."

"Dream all you want. We three are not chosen if we are that easily defeated." With that Hiei drew his katana and Kurama his rose whip.

"Arrogant little brat aren't you?" Koji drew his sword and fought. While they fought Koji suddenly took out some dart and threw at Hiei. Kurama seeing that pushed Hiei away and was hit by the darts."Kurama!" Hiei was shocked.With Kurama being hurt and anger boils through him. Hiei was so angry that his right arm went into flames.

"JAOU ENSATSUKO KOKURYUUHA"

Hiei unleashed the black dragon on Koji.He was heard screaming and fighting to overcome the dragon,but no one had ever managed to escape death from the dragon. And in no time at all, a pile of ash was in place of Koji. Hiei called back the dragon and collapsed out of exhaustion.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara carried them and headed for the temple.

"Yukina! Where are you? Kurama is hurt!" Yukina came out of the kitchen and saw the puddle of blood on the floor.

"Kurama is injured? Hiei?"

"Hiei is fine, just sleeping off the effect of Kokuyuuha, but Kurama is injured by some darts. There maybe poison on the darts. He never woke up then." Kuwabara and Yuusuke laid Kurama and Hiei down onto the beds in the room and Yukina hurried over the kitsune and began healing. After what seems like eternity Yukina came out of the room.

"How is Kurama?"

"He is fine. Luckily the poison is not fatal. I have healed all his wound. He just need some rest and should be fine next morning." Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara signed in relief.

Hiei woke up and found himself in the temple. He looked across and saw Kurama lying on the other bed. He stood up and walked towards the kitsune. He stared at the sleeping kitsune for a long time, thinking of all the strange feeling he had when Kurama was near. The overpowering rage he felt when he was injured, just as he would feel if his sister was injured and even more. Just then Hiei realized that he had fallen for the kitsune. 'Was this what Mukuro meant? 'find him and talk to him, sort out your feelings. 'Had this kitsune tore down all the barrier I had built all these years and wormed his way into my heart and stayed there?' Hiei was deep in his thought when Yuusuke entered. Yuusuke saw the concern in Hiei when he looked at Kurama and thought 'I am right Hiei does cares for Kurama if not he wouldn't had released the dragon that soon, he never release it  
unless he is really pissed.'

"Hiei? Are you ok?"

"Hn." Hiei was silent

"Can you stay and look after Kurama tonight? He might need someone to watch over him.If some youkai decide to attack now, he is in no shape to defend himself. But Kuwabara and I need to return home." Hiei shrugged.

"Might as well. Since now I am on vacation, Mukuro don't expect me to return this soon. I will stay. At least that moron will not be hovering over Yukina tonight."

"You are not jealous over Yukina, are you?"

"Baka! You know that she is my sister."

"Yeah.I know but why won't you let her know?"

"She need not know that I am her brother. It will only make her the target of my enemies."

"And being with Kurama and me won't make her a target? We too have many enemies in makai, we are also heir to makai. There are many that hate us but they won't, they won't risk dying on doing something impossible. Either way she is already a target for our enemies even if you don't acknowledge her."

"Maybe I will tell her later, sometime later."

"Okay, think about it and Hiei?" Yuusuke looked at Hiei "You do care a lot for Kurama don't you?" Hiei jerked back but tried to keep his emotion showing.' How did Yuusuke know? I did not even figure it out till now. Had this feeling always been there but I was too blind to see it?'

"Hiei?"

"I care to lose a good fighter."

"Is he only a team mate to your? A friend only?"

"..." Hiei was lost of words he was confused.'What do I feel for the fox?'

"Never mind, Hiei think about it Ok? Kurama cares a lot for you. And I know that you do too. It's just that you realize it yet. Think Ok?" With that Yuusuke left the fire demon alone to think.

'Kurama cared for me! But the fox cared for everyone.' 'Yeah, but he don't go round flirting with Yuusuke and Kuwabara as much as he does with you does he? He doesn't care as much as he cares for you than to them." a mental voice taut him.'' Is this what Mukuro was trying to tell me? To sort out my feelings? For the kitsune?' Hiei looked at the fox. ' So beautiful, Will a beautiful  
creature like him love me? A forbidden child who was not loved even by his own mother, his own people. As Hiei was debating with himself, Kurama was slowly regaining his conscious. When he opened his eyes he saw Hiei looking at him. 'Was that fearand longing in his eyes?' But as soon as those came it vanished. Kurama blinked.

"Hn. You are awake." Hiei composed himself and lock up his emotion behind his mask again.

"Hiei, you are still here. Didn't return to makai?"

"Mukuro gave me a vacation remember? Since I had no where else to go, thought I'll stayed and keep watch on y... on my sister."

Kurama's hopes was dash,he had hope that Hiei had stayed for him. "Oh I see." He looked at his watch. "Oh gosh,it's so late already.Kassan must be worried. I must get home soon."

With that he attempt to get out of the bed and fell onto Hiei, their lips touched barely. The two looked at each other in shock. When Kurama got over his shock he rolled away from Hiei.

"Gomen nasai, I..."

"Baka, you shouldn't get up. Yukina said you should rest. Yuusuke told your kassan that you will be staying here teaching him schoolwork." Kurama nodded and attempt to stand up again when his leg gave way and fell, luckily, Hiei was quick this time and grabbed him by his waist and supported him.

"What are you trying to do? I told you that you are still weak."

"Arigato, Hiei." Hiei helped Kurama back onto the bed. Kurama sat on the bed.They both sat in silent for a long time,unable to face each other without the awkward feelings in them. After a while, Kurama decided to like his feelings known. He will explode soon if he doesn't let him know. To be so near yet so far.

"Hiei... I... I have something to tell you." Hiei look at Kurama. "I have been keeping this to myself all these years and I thought maybe it was time to let you know. I... I love you, Hiei."

Hiei was stunned by those words. 'Kurama said it, he loves me but how? No one loves me. No one not even myself. "How? How can you love me? I am a forbidden child.I am everything you are not. We are so difference."

"Hiei, I don't care if you are a forbidden child or if you have been cruel and ruthless in your life killing whoever that gets into your way, I too was cruel, when I was a youko, in makai, that is the way to survive. But I have changed, you changed. You are no longer the youkai I knew. You are no longer that cruel. I love you and this is all that matters. But if you don't love me... are we still friends?"

"How long? How long till you get sick of being with me and move on to a new lover?" Hiei was unsure for he had heard of the youko's reputation of changing lovers, never staying true to their lovers. He didn't want that.

"Hiei, that was before I became a human. I never knew love, never felt love. Now that I know love and felt love, I will treasure it. Hiei,I will love you forever. In Shuuichi's lifetime and in youko Kurama's lifetime." Hiei lift his glaze to meet Kurama's.

"You really mean it?"

"Hai. I will love you till the end of time, nothing in the three realms can separate us. This is my eternal promise to you." Hiei leaned forward and hugged the fox.

"You know that once we are involved, I will not be able to let go? Promise me that you will never leave me?"

"I promise you. I will never leave you." Hiei could feel his tears forming at his eyes, but he didn't care.He was no longer alone, no longer unloved, unwanted. He is now being loved by the most desirable youko in makai, most desirable ningen in ningenkai. A black tear gem fell, and another followed.He cried, for the first time, he cried, knowing this will end his loneliness. He  
was being loved by Kurama.

Kurama felt something dropped at his sides and he looked down and saw the teargems.

"Hiei?" Kurama couldn't believe that Hiei had actually cried, for him no doubt that his dreams fulfilled and he hugged Hiei even tighter crashing Hiei. ( well almost did )

"Fox! I need those ribs if you don't mind." Hiei was struggling to get out the embrace.

"Gomen Nasai Hiei." Kurama released his grip on Hiei and the two looked at each other for a while, contented to be together. " Hiei, will you stay with me tonight?" Hiei looked up at Kurama and smiled, a genuine smile.

"Baka Kitsune."

"Does that mean a yes?" Kurama teased. Hiei did not reply, instead he snuggled against Kurama. Kurama was over the moon. He had never expected the koorime to feel the same about him. He never knew that his confession would be successful. He had expected Hiei to flee to the makai and never talk to him again after he told him he loved him. But Hiei was here after all that. They stayed in the position for a long while and might just stay that way till a knock on the door interrupts them.

"Hiei? Is Kurama awake? Can I come in?" Is was Yukina. Hiei sat up and released his hold on Kurama and went to open the door.

"Hai, he is awake." Yukina went in and headed towards Kurama.

"Are you feeling better? Does your wound still hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit weak." just then Yukina notice some particle at Kurama's side and bent down to pick them up.

"Kurama, these... teargems. You are my niisan? No. Can't be, you are a youko. Then... Hiei?" Yukina looked at Hiei "Are you my brother? You made these didn't you?" Hiei did not know how to answer Yukina and was about to flit away from the room when Yukina rushed forward and hugged him. " Niisan, Don't you know that I have been looking for you? Why didn't you tell me even after I asked you to help me to look for my brother? Do you really hate all koorime even me?" Yukina  
looked hurt, tears were already forming at her eyes.

"Iie, I don't hate you. You did nothing to harm me. It's just that I have too many enemies and they might harm you to hurt me. I don't want to put you in danger." (The reunion of the two koorime was rich. I mean imagine those gem falling.Hehe.)Kurama watch the twin and soon his face was also wet from his own tears.He was happy for them. Slowly, Yukina released Hiei and looked back and forth from Kurama and Hiei.

"Are you both hungry?" Yukina asked while picking up the pool of gems on the floor.

"Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry." Kurama said,rubbing his tummy. Yukina stood up and placed the gems in a container on the table.

"Then I'll make something for you two." With that she left Hiei and Kurama alone again.

"She didn't reject me. She acknowledged me as her brother. You didn't push me away. You two didn't reject me because I am a forbidden child. You didn't, she didn't." Hiei was happy but shock what he had thought impossible had became possible in just one night.It was too much excitement for him.

"No, we didn't reject you. We both love you too much to reject you." Kurama stood up unsteadily on his feet and Hiei went forward and support him. " Thank you Hiei." Kurama gave Hiei his sweetest smile.

"Baka, you shouldn't be moving around. You need rest."

"But I don't want to stay in bed. Can you accompany me to the garden for some fresh air?"

"Hn" Hiei lead Kurama out into the garden. They walked for a while then sat below a tree admiring the scenery around them.

"Hiei? Do you know how long had I waited for this day?"

"How would I know? You were already flirting with me since I known you. had it started from then?" Kurama was stunned.

"You mean... you knew it then but why... why didn't you tell me?" Kurama shifted Hiei to look him in the eyes.

"Didn't. I just figured it out. All that you had done for me."

"Then had did you come to figure that out?"

He shrugged " Something Yuusuke said."

"And when did you figured out to start loving me back?"

"When I was working for Mukuro, I guess. I kind of missed you during the time in makai."

"You missed me? Is that why Mukuro sent you on a vacation? You requested for it?"

Hiei lied on Kurama's lap "No, I didn't. She knew that I was distracted by something. Told me to sort it out. I think she knew. " They both sat there a little longer,contented breathing in each other's scent.

A slight breeze blew through and Kurama shiver. Hiei wrapped his arms over and warmed the kitsune. " We better return in. It's getting colder, and Yukina might be looking for us." They both got up and walk back into the temple.With Hiei still supporting Kurama,though Kurama is feeling a lot better, he didn't resist the contact. Yukina met them at the hallway and smile at the  
position they are in.

"The food is ready. Let's eat." and she lead them into the hall when the food is laid.

"Kurama you should eat more. You need to recover your strength"

"Arigato, Yukina. I'm already feeling a lot better." They sat at the table consuming the feast laid before them. Yukina looked up from her food and saw Kurama and Hiei looking at each other with happiness and thought of what she saw just and heard earlier. 'Is the guy Yuusuke said earlier Hiei?'

"Niisan, is there something else you would like to tell me?"

"Huh?" Hiei looked at Yukina, not understanding what she meant. Kurama looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Something that you would like me to know?" She looked at Hiei then at Kurama. Kurama blushed.

"Um... Yukina... I... er... Kurama... er... decided to be together."

"Oh niisan, I'm so happy for you two. You are made for each other."

"You don't object?"

"Why should I? If you both really love each other, I am more than happy for you. Now instead of finding one niisan, I found two. Anyway homosexual in makai is very common." Both demon blushed. "Now, let's finish these meal. Kurama needs to rest more."

They resumed the meal happily, as a family. Hiei was happy, contented. He had finally acknowledged his sister, found a lover, a family. After they cleared the table,Yukina went back to her room and Hiei helped Kurama to theirs. He laid Kurama on his bed and was about to turn to his when Kurama grabbed his wrist.

"Can you sleep with me? Keep me company?" Hiei thought for a while and crept up the bed and laid next to Kurama. Kurama kissed Hiei on the lips. " Ai Shiteru, Hiei." he then snuggled against Hiei and slept.

"Ai Shiteru, Kitsune." Hiei wrapped his arms over Kurama and too went to sleep.

The next morning, Kuwabara and Yuusuke met and together they went to Genki's temple.

"Ohayo! Yukina, How's Kurama?"

"He's Feeling a lot better. I am preparing breakfast. Can you wake them up for me?"

"Sure, Anything for you Yukina, Er... You said them?"

"Hai ! Kurama and Hiei are still sleeping."

"The shrimp still here? I thought he would have gone back to makai."

"He's on vacation, Baka, why would he leave so soon?"

"Well, he never stay for long either."

"You should try not to annoy Hiei too much,you know, someday..."

"Someday what?"

"Never mind,just try to get along with him. He's not a bad guy."

The two walked towards the room. When they opened the door, the were shocked by the sight that greeted them. The two lovers were cuddled together in deep sleep.

"Why is the shrimp cuddled with Kurama?"

"Shut up, Kazuma. You want to wake them up?"

"Er.. But isn't that what we came in for?"

"Huh? Oh. Hee Hee. Ya. But not like this. Hiei will kill you." 'So Hiei did thought it over. Such fast progress.' Yuusuuke was happy with the outcome for the two demon,shocked nevertheless but happy. "Yo, Rise and shine."

"Huh?" Kurama opened his eyes and looked around. "Ohayo,Yuusuke.Ohayo Kuwabara." Then he looked at Hiei who was already siting up "Ohayo, itooshi." and wrapped his arms around Hiei.

"Hn. Baka kitsune. Not infront of these two." Yuusuke was trying his best not to giggle.

"It's okay. I didn't see anything."

"But you two are guys. How can you..." Kuwabara was still not used to the idea of homosexual.

"As long as they're happy why bother about gender. As Yukina said, it is normal for youkai of the same gender to be together and they are both youkai. So what's the problem here?"

"Oh. Right. I forgot it is normal for youkai." Yuusuke walked over to Hiei.

"Hiei, you sought out one thing. The other?"

"Huh? What other?"

"Your sister. Baka."

"Huh? The shrimp has a sister? Why didn't I know about it? She must be as mean as he is."

"Shut up, Kuwabara. Hiei is not that mean."

An evil plot was forming in Hiei's mind " No, Yuusuke. Kuwabara is right."

"Nani?" The three of them looked at Hiei. Who was at the moment expressionless.

" I'm right?"

"Yeah, I'm mean therefore my sister should be something like me right?" He looked at Kuwabara.

"Right. As mean as you."

"So you will definitely not be interested in her.Right?" Both Kurama and Yuusuke looked at Kuwabara than at Hiei, finally  
getting the joke and both tried to contain their laughter.

"Right.If she is your sister. There is no way I'll like her."

"You are sure?" Hiei grinned at Kuwabara.

"I'm sure. I Kuwabara Kazuma will never ever like Hiei's sister."

"Er... Kuwabara, I don't think you should say that. You might regret it."

"I never regret anything." Kurama couldn't control himself and started giggling

"What is so funny? I will never regret. You don't believe me?"

"No. It's not that.It's just..." And Kurama burst out laughing.

"Never mind the kitsune. You will never like my sister and will never bother her? Promised?"

"Hai ! I promise." Kurama was rolling on his stomach at that. Yuusuke too started giggling.

"Kazuma, You are going to regret what you just said." then Yuusuke turn to Hiei. "Don't you think that is a bit too cruel to him?"

"He promised not to bother her on his own will. I didn't force him."

"Yeah. But you didn't tell him who she is."

"It's okay. I never would want to meet her if she is his sister."

"Yeah right." Yuusuke was trying hard to suppress his giggles. " So Hiei, that means you

told her you are her brother?"

"No, I didn't tell her. She found out."

"How?" Hiei then pointed to the container that Yukina placed on the table. Yuusuke and Kuwabara turned to where Hiei pointed to.

"Teargems? What has that got to do with... Oh no... It can't be. Your sister is Yukina?" Kuwabara was shocked.

"Hn! Baka! You promised not to bother her."

"But... But... Yukina is so different from you. She is kind, gentle... She controls ice but you control fire. It doesn't match."

"That's why I got thrown of the island.Baka. Ice and fire don't blend. They were afraid that I melt the whole island. And you can't survive if you are kind and gentle in makai. You get killed. She nearly did."

"Hiei is Yukina's brother. I don't believe this. I'm dreaming." Hiei hit Kuwabara on the head." Hey shrimp what did you do that for?"

" To prove that you are not dreaming."

"Why... You..." Kuwabara was cut short by Yuusuke.

"You know, Yukina is still waiting for us in the hall."

" For what?" Kurama finally stopped laughing and was standing up.

"For breakfast. You need nourishment."

"I'm not that weak,Yuusuke."

"Hn. But you are not the strong yet. "

"Hai, itooshi. Let's go. Yukina is waiting. You don't want your sister to wait to long do you?" Kurama held a hand out to Hiei and they walked hand in hand to the hall. Kuwabara was still stunned by the shock. First, Hiei and Kurama, then Hiei and Yukina.

"Kuwabara. Are you alright?" Yuusuke looked at him. He was miles away, frowning and looking at Hiei.

"Huh? Oh. I'm okay. It's just that... This morning had been very shocking to me. And not I can't talk to Yukina, just because of  
a stupid promise."

"I told you to be nice to Hiei. You just didn't listen."

"Why didn't you tell me that Hiei is Yukina's brother in the past?"

"What? And let Hiei kill me? I died twice and was lucky to survive past the two death. Don't worry.If Yukina liked you. Hiei won't  
oppose it. He cares too much for Yukina to let her be unhappy."

"Let's hope so." That morning's breakfast was enjoyable for everyone expect Kuwabara. He sat furthest from Yukina and was unable to talk to her. 'To be so near yet so far' he sulked.

Kurama saw the sad expression on Kuwabara face and felt a little sorry for him.

"Hiei, do you really want Kuwabara to keep that promise?"

"Maybe."

"Don't you think it is too hard on him?"

"If Yukina really likes him, I can't stop her can I?"

"So you mean he need not keep the promise?"

"I didn't say that."

"Hiei, Kazuma really likes Yukina. He will protect her with his life. You know that."

"Maybe so, But he is annoying."

"He could be, but he cares for her. So the promise is off, okay?"

"Hn"

"Onegai? You see he is suffering enough." Kurama pointed over to Kuwabara. Hiei looked at him and smirked.

"Maybe later. Let him suffer a while longer."

"After breakfast?"

"We'll see if he can tolerate till than. He might just break it you know?"

"He won't.He honor his words." After breakfast, Yukina cleared the table and she was puzzled why Kuwabara didn't helped her as he usually does and why he didn't talk to her. 'He seems depressed. I wonder why?' Just then Hiei walked in.

"Imouto, do you really like Kuwabara?" Yukina blushed.

"Hai! Niisan. He is really a nice guy, a bit loud though but nice."

"Then I wish you both then best ne?"

"Arigato niisan. I know you don't like him but he is really very nice to me and he always protects me."

"I know. He is around hovering around you like a shadow. I can see you know. "

"Hai, Niisan."

"Talk to him. He wouldn't talk to you today. He made a promise to me that he wouldn't not bother my sister as he expects my sister to be like me. Not knowing you are my sister and now he is regretting it. Go cheer him up." With that Hiei left the kitchen. Kurama was waiting for him in the hall.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to have a talk with my sister regarding him." He pointed towards Kuwabara.

"Oh, I see. Everything settled?"

"Hai."

"Shall we go now? I need to change. Yuusuke is planing a picnic later. A little get together since it has been a long time since you came."

"Maybe not. I'll stay here."

"Onegai itooshi. For me?"

"Okay. Just this once."

"Arigato."

The reached the Hatanaka residence in no time.

"Kassan ! I'm home." Shiori came out of the kitchen and greeted them.

"Shuuichi! You are home, and you brought a friend with you."

"Hai! Kassan, this is Hiei. He just came from another town. Can he stay with us for the time being?" Hiei glared at Kurama. Kurama just smiled back at him.

"Of course. Why not. Shuu - chan is away at the moment he can sleep there."

"Iie,Kassan. Hiei can sleep in my room. We er... have a lot of catching up to do."

"Alright, I bring in and extra futon for you."

"Arigato Kassan." Then they headed for Kurama's room.

"Why did you say that I'm staying? I'm not staying."

"Itooshi, Onegai. I can't possibly stay at the temple all the time. So the next alternative is for you to stay here. Kassan won't mind."

"What is your main motive fox?"

"Well... I want Kassan to know you. And for you to know her. That's all."

"You are not going to tell her are you?"

"Hai. I am but not now. I have to tell her sooner or later. She keeps bringing girls to meet me and I don't have a reason not to go. But now I have you. I have all the reason not to go."

"Baka. You think that ningen will expect the fact that her darling Shuuichi is gay?"

"I don't know. But I don't want you away from me again. When you left a year ago, I thought I will never see you again. Until yesterday, I thought I will have to wait for either Shuuichi or Kassan to died before I can see you."

"Baka. You can find me anytime you want."

"Are you joking? Me in Mukuro's territory? She will send her army on me."

"Well, Mukuro told me to find you and bring you to her."

"Is this why you came? To capture me?"

"No. Not to capture you, but to bring you back as my companion."

"Mukuro knew?"

"Kind of. She sends me here for these propose. To sort this out with you."

"She knew it was me?"

"She couldn't be saying about Yuusuke or Kuwabara could she?" Kurama laughed the possibilities of Hiei with either Urameshi or Kazuma were hilarious.

"No, I doubt so. Since we settled this, now what?" As Kurama was saying this, the leaned forward and kissed the fire demon, pressing their mouth together. Slowly, Kurama slipped his tongue in and teased the fire demon. His hand slipped under the clothing and...

the door opened. (hee hee. nice timing)

"Shuuichi! What are you..."

"Kassan... I..." Shiori came in and saw the kissing scene and obviously was shocked at the behavior of her beloved son.

"Is this the reason why you never had girlfriends? Or why you never ever bothered with those girls I introduced to you?" Shiori sounded disappointed.

"Gomen Nasai Kassan."

"You really loved him, Shuuichi?"

"Hai, Kassan."

"And Hiei? Do you really love Shuuichi?" Kurama looked at Hiei.

"Hai. I really love Ku... Er Shuuichi."

"You paused.You hesitated. Who is that Ku guy?" both Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.

"Kassan... I'm Kurama."

"Shuuichi?" Hiei looked at Kurama.

"Hai. Hiei knows me as Kurama and you know me as Shuuichi." Shiori was confused

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you are Kurama and also Shuuichi?"

"Hai. The body belongs to Shuuichi but... the soul and mind belongs to Kurama."

"Nani? I don't understand." Hiei looked at Kurama who was pained at the expression of his Kassan. He pressed his hands against Kurama as a form of apology and also as a support for the kitsune.

"It's not your fault Hiei. This will come sooner or later." Kurama turned to face his mother. "I am youko Kurama. 20 years ago, I was fatally injured by a hunter and had escaped into this world.I merged with your unformed fetus and took life as a ningen." Kurama paused and looked at Shiori.

"No.. You are my son. You can't be a youko." Kurama signed.

"Hai. I am your son, but I'm also Kurama, I can show you my youko form if you want. If you can take it."

"Show me." With that Kurama changed into a six-tailed fox infront of Shiori. She was shocked at what she saw.

"That is Kurama?"

"Hai. This is my real form,as a youko."

"But... but... how?"

"I've merged with the body. But I can still change into my youko aspect when I need to be."

"I had always known that you were a special child... but this is ridiculous. How do you expect me to believe this? And Hiei. He knew you as Kurama is he also a youko?"

"Iie, Hiei is a youkai, a fire demon."

"You are still my son?"

"If you still want me to be." Kurama was hopeful.

"Hai! I don't care if you are human or youko. I gave birth to you and you will be my son till the day you die. You understand?"

"Arigato Kassan." Kurama leapt forward and hugged his mother still in his youko form.

Shiori petted him on his back.

"Next time. No more secrets okay? I want to know everything. Promise?"

"Hai, Kassan."

"And Hiei. Take good care of my son." Hiei looked at Shiori who was waiting for an answer from him.

"Hai ! Shiori."

"Shouldn't you be calling me something else?"

"Huh?" Hiei looked blur at Shiori.

"Shouldn't you be calling me Kassan like Shuuichi?"

"Kassan?"

"Hai, since the two of you,really loved one another, I don't think I will object. So now we are a family. Aren't you going to call me?"

"Arigato... Kassan." Hiei thanked Shiori and blushed. He never thought of having a family. A mother, something he had been deprived of since birth and now he had one.

"And the next time you guys want to do that. Lock the door. I don't want Shuu - chan to see it. Understand?"

"Hai, Kassan" Kurama blushed. He never expect his mother to be so open in this kind of thing.

"Then I don't think you will be needing these now would you?" Shiori asked holding the futon. And then she left the room with the futon and closed the door behind.

"Kassan accepted you and me. " Kurama hugged Hiei. He was so happy. His worse fears are over. He no longer has to keep this secret from his mother. It was like a load of his heart.

He felt free.

"Baka, Kitsune."

Meanwhile at Genki's temple Kuwabara was still sad. Even though Hiei had left, he still didn't talk to Yukina. He had always kept his word. No matter how unwilling he is, he still does. Yuusuke saw him and went up to him.

"Go and talk to Yukina, Hiei is not here. "

"Iie, I must honour my words. I can't break them just because he is not here."

"Even if it breaks you heart?"

"..."

"Hiei didn't mean it. He was just making you suffer. You just promise, no consequences if you break it."

"Yeah you are right. But... I still must keep my words."

"Not even if I talk to you first?" Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at Yukina. "Niisan told me about the promise. He told me to cheer you up."

"Nani? The s.. I mean Hiei said that?"

"Hai!"

"Told you Hiei didn't mean that." Yuusuke looked at Yukina and smile " Well then, I should get back before Keiko kills me. Remember the picnic later. Ja Ne." Then he left the two alone.

"Kazuma, Can you try to get along with Hiei?"

"Huh? Anything for you Yukina. But you sure he won't kill me if I talked to you?"

"Hai. Niisan won't want kill you. I'm sure."

"Yoshi, Then shall we start preparing for the picnic?"

"Okay." We that, they got up and went into the kitchen.

Moments later at the park. They all met at the park.

"You mean Shiori found out about you and Hiei? And she also knows now about your past?"

"Hai. It kind of slipped and she found out. "

"She didn't mind?"

"Iie. She said as long as we truly love each other. It's okay with her."

"Isn't the world wonderful Kurama? Just yesterday you were just unhappy about it. Not all your headaches and wishes are solved."

"Hai."

"Hey what are you two talking about. The food is ready."

"Shall we go over?"

"I'll get Hiei you go first."

"Okay" and Yuusuke went towards the gang while Kurama went towards Hiei.

"Can you come down? They are starting the picnic."

"Hn." Hiei came down and Kurama held out his hands to Hiei.

"Shall we?"

"Baka Kitsune." But he still held Kurama's hand and went toward the group where the spent the rest of the afternoon together.

Owari.

There finished. How what do you think? Comment? Good? bad?


End file.
